The present invention relates generally to rifles, and more particularly to rifle periscopes for attachment to rifles and providing an indirect line of vision.
Rifle periscopes are known for providing users with an indirect line of vision for viewing surrounding areas without exposing the users to those areas or any persons within those areas. In addition, the indirect line of vision also allows the users to fire their rifles from protected positions.
Current rifle periscopes are mounted on the rifles in a manner that permits the users to utilize existing sight assemblies integrated within the rifles. A drawback of these rifle periscopes is that they obstruct normal use of the sight assemblies when the users wish to take a direct line of vision ordinarily taken when the users do not have to seek cover. In other words, a part of the periscope may block at least one of the sight assemblies. Furthermore, some rifle periscopes require the simultaneous use of two or more movable mirrors. As a result, the design of the periscope is somewhat complicated thereby increasing manufacturing time and costs associated therewith.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a rifle periscope having a simple structure that provides for an indirect line of vision without obstructing the use of existing sight assemblies integrated within the rifle.
The present invention provides a rifle periscope that allows for an indirect line of vision without obstructing normal use of existing sight assemblies integrated within the rifle.
The rifle periscope includes a removable mount assembly for attachment to the barrel of a rifle in a manner that allows for an unobstructed direct line of vision when using the sight assemblies. The removable mount assembly has a first surface and a second surface. The first surface has a viewing mirror attached thereto for providing an indirect line of vision that is outside of a firing range of the rifle. The second surface has a targeting mirror attached thereto for providing an indirect line of vision that is within a firing range of the rifle.
One advantage of the present invention is that a user may view the surrounding area from a protected position without exposing himself to any threats within the viewed area.
Another advantage of the present invention is that a user may fire his rifle from a protected position without exposing himself to the target or other persons in the surrounding area.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is that the rifle periscope does not obstruct a direct line of vision when making normal use of the sight assemblies integrated within the rifle.